


[podfic] Communication

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Drabble, Embedded Audio, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Alexis tells Twyla something she's been meaning to for a little while.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452960) by [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



> thank you [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougefaerie/works) for having blanket permission to podfic! i had a lovely time recording this and i hope i did it justice for my first time recording a podifc <3

> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon (🕒) and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x

**Title** : [Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452960)

**Author** : [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie)

**Reader & Cover Artist**: [budd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd)

**Length** : 1:10

**File Size** : 1MB

**Download** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fVzccxYl2FoAV0M-X67Cb66R2flsAMZu/view?usp=drivesdk) **&** [Cover Art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1anhYk1CLuqvZ0mLn05kmtpsLM8BBni2U/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, head over to the original text and leave a comment/kudos for the author!


End file.
